Unrequited Desires
by Christal-R
Summary: She desired to have someone by her side. He had no desire in taking a commitment. Yet they were together for their own personal, selfish reasons. But when she finds what she longs for in someone else, will his feelings for her change? Randy/Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got this idea recently. Just trying it out to see how it goes…**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Unrequited Desires**

**Summary**: She desired to have someone by her side. He had no desire in taking a commitment. Yet they were together for their own personal, selfish reasons. But when she finds what she longs for in someone else, will his feelings for her change?

--

**Chapter 1**

The rain appeared to be heavy tonight. And from the looks of it, it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

She was looking through the window. Not that there was anything good to see since the room she was currently occupying didn't have much of a view. All she could see from there was the rooftop packaged unit on the flat concrete roof of the adjoining but much smaller building. Her green eyes gazed aimlessly at the water running down the window.

Then, for no reason, she studied the shadow of a petite frame staring right back at her, sadly. She sighed.

Maria felt miserable.

But what was the reason for her to be? She had everything, or at least, that was her friends told her. She couldn't figure out why they admired her so much. Sure she was a gifted fashion designer; she could make her own clothes including her in ring gear. And sure she had the opportunity to grace the cover of Playboy. Not every diva could get that chance. She had been lucky. And sure, she was a beautiful woman. She would always get compliments even if she had a bad hair day.

But what did they give her? It was not that she was not aware of the many blessings she had. But the fact of the matter was that she wasn't a happy person. She felt empty.

So she was claimed to have _everything_? She knew that she was nowhere near that kind of perfection.

In fact, she found it rather ironic that she thought that they had _everything_.

Okay, so maybe this word _everything _been exaggerated when the actual truth was that they had something that she didn't. The one thing she envied them for.

A boyfriend.

It seemed as though she hadn't been lucky when it comes to love. All of the relationships she ended up had lead to breakups. Although she thought it was nice to be on her own, extreme loneliness could be a scary thing sometimes…whether she wanted to admit this or not.

She wanted someone to care for her; someone to love her…

_It's meant to be this way, I guess._

There were doubts that supported this mental thought. There had not been a slice of hope that she could find true love, just like Theresa from _Passions _when she had Ethan; just like Piper from _Charmed _when she had Leo. Or even (to be more realistic) just like her best friend Mickie James when she had a fun loving Sexy Beast of a boyfriend, Chris Jericho.

Why did it have to be so hard to find that someone? She would feel out of place whenever she was around couples. Just one glance of a couple kissing, on the bench at a park, for example, would plunge the red haired diva into a state of depression.

Looking away from the window, she turned her attention to the dressing table where her cell phone was. She reached for it and dialed the number. There could only one solution to her problem. And the solution to her problem would lay within that phone call to a particular someone.

After two rings, a deep voice drawled on the other line. "Hello?"

"Are you in your room?"

"I am. Want to come over?"

They both knew the answer to this; otherwise she wouldn't have called in the first place. She didn't need to explain herself.

She answered him eventually. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll wait for you."

She hung up her phone and slowly put the device on the dressing table, thinking about the meeting that had just been arranged. It seemed that she wouldn't be alone.

She was going to see him. Tonight.

---

The elevator doors slid open and Maria stepped out. She searched for the number to his hotel room. Once she found the right door, she began to knock. She heard the doorknob clicked and it wasn't long until a man appeared behind the door.

She looked up and down at him, quite surprised to dress up casually as if he was planning on going out somewhere. "You're all dressed."

He chuckled. "When you rang me I just reached back here from the bar downstairs."

"Oh well that explains it," Maria beamed. She stepped inside. She turned to look at him after the door closed.

"So how you've been?" she asked.

"Never been better. How about you?"

She smiled weakly. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure how I'm feeling."

Silence plunged the room. Their eye contact never broke since she came. He steadily approached her. Maria didn't move from her position. Soon his tall figure towered over her; his crystal blue eyes looked into her green ones.

"Maybe I can do something about it." Randy Orton's voice was low and gentle.

"I was hoping you would say that." Maria whispered back. Then her lips attached to his in a matter of moments.

She felt him pushing her body backward until she collapsed onto the bed. Her fingers reached for his white dress shirt and began to unbutton it.

With his shirt unbuttoned completely, Maria slid it down his muscular arms and tossed it to the floor. Her hands rubbed his back whilst tilting her head upward for his mouth to peruse her neck.

She knew that this was wrong. She had known better. But now wasn't the time to ponder about morality.

Tonight would be the night that belonged to them.

**A/N: Yes, it's another Mandy story…again lol. The starting probably sucks but whatever lol. Let me know if it is and I'll delete it. It is a trial chapter after all lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to EmoChick2, gurl42069, TJ Sparkles, Ally, Kylie, berrycharismatic, RKO.I.F., Westfan, Embrace The Confusion, rory21, cherrycokerocks, xAttitudex, wAcKiEjAcKiE826, AuntieTwister08, ****Cailin for the reviews.**

**A HUGE thanks to you guys! So based on feedback, this story will continue on.  
**

**I apologize for the late update. I've been busy with classes and all that. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"_Come on Maria! The whole roster's gonna be in the club tonight. It's the grand opening!"_

_She knew that her best friend Mickie would not give up until she heard a yes from her mouth despite of her wish to stay hidden in bed for the rest of the night._

"_I'll be fine here. You and Chris can go and have fun. I'll be fine here."_

"_But I want you to come," Mickie whined. She sat on the edge of Maria's bed and turned to the rather large lump in a form of Maria's slender body coiling underneath the sheets. "I wouldn't be fun without you."_

"_I'll be fine here." She couldn't care less if she had repeated this for the third time. All she needed at the moment was to be alone._

"_It's just for one night," Mickie insisted. "Come on we've been talking about this place for ages! You can't tell me that you're going to change your mind now."_

"_Well I am."_

_Mickie sighed wearily, not knowing what else she could do to get Maria out of bed. and The redhead had been in this state for a good while since she and Antonio had split up. It was not at all easy for a girl to breakup with a guy, especially when she thought that she knew that he was definitely 'the one'. _

_But how could this be if it wasn't destined to last? Maria thought it funny that all the guys she went out with turned out to be jerks. _

"_Please Maria. I can't stand to see you mope over the idiot. He does not deserve you at all! There'll be other guys out there…" _

"_If this is a way to get me to--"_

"_No I'm not going to set you up with a random guy if that's what you're thinking," Mickie told hastily. "I just want you to have some fun. So will you go? Please? For me?"_

_A sigh was made as a response. Then Maria popped out from them. "Alright…fine. I'll go and take a shower."_

"_Yay!" The brunette diva grinned and hugged her. "I'll call Chris and tell him to give us a few minutes."_

_Maria nodded. "Okay."_

_With that plan in place, she couldn't break her promise now. So reluctantly, she went to start the shower._

**x-x-x**

_Though it had been just an hour since her arrival, Maria wanted to leave already. _

_Throughout her time in the nightclub, she only had two dances. One with Mickie and the other was with Chris, being the gentleman as he made a request to dance with the red head. They were trying to get her to have a good time and for that, she appreciated the thought that they didn't want her to feel left out._

_Now the couple was dancing slowly to the song 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams. The moment that the DJ announced that the song was requested by Chris, a soft smile found its way on Maria's face. She thought it was touching that he requested his and Mickie's song._

_They looked so happy together. Maria could see that and she would wish nothing but to see her best friend happy…even if at the moment things were not going well for her._

_She found herself wishing to be in the same position as Mickie. Dancing with that special someone, to a song that could make them fall for each other all over again._

_That beautiful image etched in her mind seemed too good to be true but alas her imagination wasn't enough to convince her that she would find happiness in reality._

_Suddenly a voice dragged her back to reality with a question, "Excuse me, Miss?"_

_It was the bartender. For a minute, Maria almost forgot that she had been sitting at the bar for a good while now._

"_Can I get you a refill?" He politely asked._

_She looked at her martini glass and smiled. "No thank you. Actually I think I'll go now. How much do I owe you?" Her clutch bag was at the ready._

"_Don't worry about it. I have your drink on Mr. Jericho's tab so he'll pay for yours later."_

"_Oh okay. If he asks for me can you let him know that I left, please?"_

"_Sure no problem."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," The bartender beamed. "Have a good night."_

_Maria nodded and slid off the stool; a frown replaced her smile as she began to squeeze her way out through the congested area of people. _

_Pushing the heavy doors open, she was finally greeted by the evening breeze. The music and the noise from the crowd failed to reach her ears as she proceeded down the parking lot._

"_Have a good night," Maria muttered. "Yeah…good one." _

_She could see a car making its way out; only to stop for her to cross. She held a hand out to the driver and crossed over to the sidewalk._

_She hoped that a taxi would arrive soon. Obviously her stilettos wouldn't do a fine job of undertaking the long walking distance from here to the hotel so a taxi would be a better option._

_Perhaps it wasn't at all necessary had not she heard a roaring sound of an engine at her side. This captured her attention along arousing her curiosity that the same car that stopped for her was the same one that was going slow like a snail as if to keep up with her walking pace._

_All of her questions swirling in her mind would be answered as the window eventually rolled down and a familiar face came into view. _

"_You might want to be extra careful. There could be creeps lurking."_

_Maria chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine. Just looking for a taxi."_

"_Going to the hotel?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's where I'm heading too. Hop in."_

_She smiled at the kind offer. She went around to the car and slipped into the passenger seat. She fastened her seatbelt and looked over at the driver._

"_Thanks so much Randy. I would probably get stuck waiting out there for hours."_

_The driver in question chuckled and risked to take a look at her. "You're welcome."_

**x-x-x**

Morning light spilled through the curtains and onto the side of the bed where a slender body was laid. A few toss and turns later, the green eyes unveiled; scrunching slightly to avoid the sun's rays.

She held back a yawn before she sat up on the bed. Whilst gripping onto the white sheet around her body for warmth, it had hit her that the surroundings weren't at all familiar to her.

It had dawned on her that she was not in her room but in someone else's.

Maria looked over at the tanned muscular figure lying next to her.

Randy was still asleep. She stood up cautiously as to not wake him up and went to retrieve her clothing that were scattered carelessly around the floor. She slipped them on, picked up her black sandals and crossed the room by tiptoeing. Though she had succeeded as she reached to the door, her attempt of leaving had to be ruined.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no_

A sudden blast of music came from her cell phone; at a bad timing. Maria jabbed the button for it to stop.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. She looked at the bed where Randy still had his eyes closed. She let out a relieved sigh and went to twist the knob.

Just as she pulled the door open, a deep voice had her heart jumping with fright. "You're leaving?"

The redheaded diva averted her eyes from the door to the bed she was in previously. His eyes were fully awake now as he sat up.

"Um, yeah." Maria nodded, feeling rather awkward. "Actually I have a training session with Mickie this morning."

"Okay." He nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Sure." She forced a smile to appear. "Bye."

Once the door was closed behind her, Maria tried to gain composure as she was shaking like crazy. Not because of the air conditioning that was left on overnight. Her body was reacting to something much more: her guilt.

This was wrong. And the memories of last night proved this. Had she not known the risk she was taking for putting her own body for pleasure?

Yes, she did. But that didn't stop her from going back to the Legend Killer.

Leaning against the wall, she looked into the screen of her cell phone where it read 'one new message', the main reason why her phone went off before she could make an escape. She pressed a button to read it.

_Hurry on down or Chris will help eat your pancakes lol. – Mickie._

Despite that it was supposed to have her laughing, it didn't work. Not a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Instead her eyes found the ceiling above her and sighed. "Great."

**x-x-x**

**A/N**: So considering about **gurl42069's **idea, I decided to have some flashbacks in the early chapters so you can explore Maria and Randy's relationship, how it was before 'friends with benefits'. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks :D


End file.
